


Something New (Just the Two of Us)

by RjIsRandom



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RjIsRandom/pseuds/RjIsRandom
Summary: Maybe it would be the start of something new, growing from the ending of something painful.Set during Season 2 Episode 25, after the “I’m not Meredith Grey!” fight.A 'The beginning of Meddison' fanfic.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Something New (Just the Two of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> For background, although it isn’t necessary, Addison only slept with Mark once (In this version of events it makes it easier for Addison to break so easily).

“Doctor Shepard! Doctor Shepard!” Meredith called, chasing after the woman. Even in heels, she was running away at a remarkable pace.

“What, Meredith?” Addison stopped, spinning round. “Did you want to humiliate me some more? That wasn’t enough for you? Oh, look at sad Addison Montgomery, how pathetic is she, being jealous of her husband’s ex-girlfriend, let’s all point and laugh at her some more, shall we?”

Meredith sighed, coming to a stop in front of the hurt woman. Spotting a quick getaway to the left of them, she opened the door. “Doctor Shepard, please let’s talk, Okay? Just – Just not out here.” She spoke softly, glaring at the curious eyes of nurses and patients, all eager for any gossip.

“You want to talk? Really? After all this time?” Addison scoffed, following Meredith into the supply closet. “Okay.” Addison spoke more calmly, the rage still swirling within her, tingling at the edge of her skin, bubbling just at the surface. “Where do you want to start, hm? How about the part where I just humiliated myself in front of you and the entire hospital? Did you enjoy that, Doctor Grey?”

Meredith shook her head, still standing right at the door, nervous about how to handle the irate woman. “Look, Doctor Shepard-“

“Don’t call me that!” Addison growled, facing away from Meredith and pushing two arms against one of the towering shelving units, trying to brace herself.

“Okay,” Meredith placated. “Addison, then. I’m the least of your worries. Like I told Derek, I’m done. I’m out. He doesn’t get to choose you and then turn around and call me a whore. He doesn’t get anything form me anymore.”

“He said what to you?” the redhead spun around, crossing her arms and beginning to pace the length of the small room. “God, he is such an ass. So… what, he practically ignores me all day, always jumping at the chance to be with you instead of me, and then when he does get to see you, he’s treating you like crap too? He is such an ass!”

Meredith smiled grimly, eyes tracked on the woman pacing back and forth. “You know, I think we agree on that one.”

Addison smiled sadly at that, chuckling to herself a little “What am I doing, Meredith? I’m a smart woman, I’ve seen what’s been happening. Derek, he could care less about me. But you, all you have to do is-”  
  


“Do you know what I did, Addison?” Meredith stepped forward. “You want to know what I did that made him so mad? I tried; you know. I drank the Juju, I made small talk in elevators, I was being civil, I was even trying to be friends with the both of you. And just when I thought that maybe I was starting to fix myself after him, that maybe, I could get over myself, maybe with Finn-”

“Finn? You’re dating Finn, doc’s vet?”

“No.” Meredith sighed, trying to find the words. “No, I’m not. I was being celibate; I was knitting a sweater. But Finn, he was funny, he’s so good with Doc and we birthed a horse, and I thought maybe with this guy I could get over whatever it is that’s been holding me back. And then Doc got worse, and he saw me come out of his apartment. He thinks he saw something he didn’t, I haven’t even kissed Finn and I’m not so sure I want to anymore, but he saw me coming down the stairs after a shower in Finn’s clothes and he, well and then he-”

“And then he called you a whore.” Addison concluded.

“And then he called me a whore.” Meredith replied. Looking into Addison’s teary eyes, a tentative understanding flitted in between them. Maybe, they were meant to hate each other, but she never hated this woman standing before her. She was not any easy woman to hate, even when you were actively trying. She was kind, beautiful, she had a brilliant mind, and her sarcasm was sharper than a ten-blade. She cared deeply about every one of her patients and fought for them fiercely. To her credit, Addison had tried harder, had been the one who had fought for them to be friends instead of enemies. She was always the one extending the branch.

“I can’t believe I was ever begging for him to take me back.” Addison muttered, mostly to herself while she tried to think. If she could get over the fact that Derek liked Meredith more than her, she could see the good in the woman standing before her. Meredith had come hurtling after her, even when she had just admitted to being jealous of her. Meredith had reassured her that she wasn’t going to let Derek cheat on her. The blonde was right, she had accepted the Juju and she had taken the crap for being the ‘dirty mistress’. Meredith was strong and she was persevering, despite being the only one innocent in this whole mess.

“I did that you know. I actually did the whole ‘pick me’ thing.” Meredith admitted, sliding down to the floor, her back against the door as she stared at her own feet. “I actually told him to pick me. You’re not the only one who’s begged for Derek, even when he didn’t deserve it.” Meredith sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

“You’re really not getting back together with him?” Addison asked, choosing to kick off her heels and sit down on the floor opposite the blonde surgeon. Meredith had already confirmed it for her, but she still needed to hear it again.

“I already told you,” Meredith replied, her hands now coming down to her knees as she looked her boss in the eye. “I haven’t been with him. Not since you showed up.”

The redhead scrunched her nose at that, her confusion evident in her voice. “But you- but the way he’s been acting. I was so sure. I really thought he was cheating on me.” She sighed.

“Would that really have been so bad?” Meredith asked, already prepared for the sharp glare. “I just mean, he’s already checked out. He’s been gone for a long time now. Even when I rejected him, even when he thinks I’m with someone else – You don’t come in first. And you deserve to come first. Please, I’m not – I don’t want to be a jerk, but why are you still with him?”

“I honestly don’t know anymore.” The redhead blinked back tears, Meredith’s words sinking in. “I guess I thought eventually he’d stop chasing you, that maybe one day he’d turn around and start acting like I still exist.”

“I’m sorry, Addison.” Her heart ached. That was how she felt, waiting for Derek to make a final decision, to stop splitting himself in half over them – to make himself whole even if it meant he wouldn’t stay with her,

The redhead shook her head, tears already wiped away. “So, you and the vet, huh?” she tried.

The blonde stopped, silence filling the air between them. Did she really want Finn? Or did she just want someone to want her? Someone who wouldn’t go around calling her a whore, who would choose her first, over anything else. Did she really want that? Meredith shook her head, no. “I’m just so sick of all of this. Of McDreamy, McSteamy, McVet and McHottie. No. I think we’ll just stay friends.”

“McHottie?” Addison asked bemused.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m done. I am knitting a sweater.” Meredith nodded with finality.

“Okay seriously? What does that mean?” Addison laughed at herself.

“It means no more men. From now on I am going to focus on surgery.” Meredith nodded once more, her smile catching on at Addison’s bemused little grin.

“No more men, huh? That… actually sounds like a good idea.”

“I am pretty smart you know.”

“Ha, that I do know. But Derek? He’s an idiot. You’re kind, Meredith. You came after me, cheered me up, made sure I was okay. But he just ignored me. Just walked away. He doesn’t even care.

  
“I’m sorry.” Meredith offered, her heart pouring out to the other woman. As she continued to lament the loss of her marriage, all that Meredith could think of was how much of an ass Derek was. How could she have fallen for a man who was treating the both of them like garbage?

“I guess that’s it then. It’s finally over.” Addison sighed.

“If it helps…” Meredith caught the redhead’s eye, making sure she knew that her words were getting across. “It’s over for me, too. Maybe before I was… waiting. I don’t know, maybe some little part of me was hoping that you guys would break up, decide to end things. But it is over. I won’t go back to him.”

Addison nodded. She stood up, holding out a hand. “Come one. We don’t want everyone thinking that Satan murdered you in a supply closet.” She smiled.

Meredith took the proffered hand, standing up in one swift move. As Addison slipped her heels back on, gripping onto Meredith’s arm for support, she spoke quietly, so soft Meredith thought she was imagining things. 

  
“Thank you, Meredith. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Addison.” The blonde smiled. A shrill ringing of her mobile interrupted the two. Realising they had effectively been holding hands, Meredith quickly picked up her phone and answered, Addison’s eyes still on her as she listened.

When the brief conversation was over, Meredith’s eyes gravely met Addison’s. “It’s doc.” She whispered, her eyes wide with shock. “We should go. Now.”

Nodding quickly, the smile gone from her face, Addison led the blonde out the door and to her car, driving quickly to Finn’s office.

* * *

It should have been odd, that in the end they both neglected to phone Derek about Doc. As Finn tired to explain things to them both, tears streaming down Meredith’s face, Addison took care of all the paperwork, signing what was needed. She was the one to suggest they bury him outside, in a clearing by the trailer, the one overlooking the water that Doc used to love running around in. Finn took care of things, making sure that Doc would not feel any pain as he passed. He helped them get the body into the back of Addison’s car as Meredith sat in the back, still petting his fur, quietly crying as Addison drove them back to the trailer.

Together, they lifted his body back out of the car, carrying him in silence to the clearing. Addison sat with doc, saying goodbye as Meredith dug him his own grave, close to the edge of the water. The sun was beginning to fall as they finished, laying him down gently. Neither of them spoke, but simply put the earth back into the land they had taken it from. Silent, the understanding was there between them, hanging in the air, untouched. Addison squeezed Meredith’s shoulder and walked back to the trailer, gathering her things. The blonde sat, overlooking the water as it glowed softly orange and purple, reflecting the sky above. She wasn’t someone who cried, but she hadn’t been able to stop, silent tears running down her cheeks lay unnoticed. Soft footsteps padding through the grass, Meredith turned and took the offered hand again. This time their hands continued to stay linked as they took Addison’s car back to the hospital.

They still didn’t say anything. By now, both women had managed to fix their faces into something that resembled calm, tears no longer escaping. Addison’s chuckling flittered into the car between the two, causing Meredith to look at her strangely. This only caused to fuel the redhead’s laughter as she saw the blonde’s bewilderment. Shaking her head as the laughter died down, she smiled brilliantly at the blonde.

Maybe it would be the start of something new, growing from the ending of something painful. They didn’t need Derek Shepard. They had just the two of them to get through things. Together.

“Do you want to go to Prom with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Originally intended to be a one-shot, but I could be persuaded to write a little bonus chapter soon!   
> Remember you can follow me on twitter, where I post occasional updates about my writing, music and life in general: @Rj_Is_Random


End file.
